


Please Døn't Førget

by KekoOTD



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Depression, Murder, Possession, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KekoOTD/pseuds/KekoOTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swears he didn't do it. He swears by it. Inspired by the Heathens music video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Døn't Førget

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: there's a graphic description of murder in the beginning and suicidal thoughts at the very end so if you're sensitive to that stuff, I would recommend not reading this. If not, please enjoy! |-/

It wasn’t me.  
It wasn’t me.  
It wasn’t.  
I didn’t kill him.

That’s all I could say when the police found me over my best friend’s dead body, covered in his blood. They yelled at me, forced me to the ground and threw me in handcuffs, but I never heard what they said. I didn’t hear what they said to me in the car ride to the police station. I didn’t hear what they said when they forced me into the shower, and I tried to scrub the blood off my hands. Out of the cracks on my palms and from underneath my fingernails, but I couldn’t get it. I didn’t hear them until I was posing for my mugshot, and heard the police captain say “...murdered Joshua William Dun”.

Let me rewind.

My name is Tyler Joseph. You may have heard about me. Or rather heard me. I make… made music with my friend Josh in a band. I also have a monster inside me. He is always trying to come out and take over my actions and emotions. Most times I can fight him down. Others I can’t. 

Blurryface has been in me for as long as I can remember, always trying to break free. I ended up writing an album about him to try to put myself at ease, but it didn't work as well as I'd hoped.

I completely lose consciousness when Blurryface takes over my head and throws me into a rampage. Josh took a picture one time; my eyes were red and my hands and neck had turned an ashy black. Thats where i got my inspiration for his album. I don’t know what happens until either Josh or Jenna wakes me up later. Usually it’s yelling, throwing and smashing things, trying to hurt myself. One time I hit Jenna, and I still haven’t forgiven myself. Now I’ve killed my best friend.

Josh was smart, his house in LA had security cameras. And they caught the whole incident in plain black and white. They showed the video in court; Josh and I were watching TV like normal, then I felt Blurry starting to crawl back up my body. I watched as i started shaking my head and shaking all over. Josh grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to snap me out of it, but it was no use. Blurry had taken over by then and I watched as he grabbed Josh’s throat and slammed him through the coffee table and onto the carpet. 

Josh struggled to get up, but Blurry was stronger than me, stronger than Josh. He choked him into unconsciousness and started to claw at his eyes. Once they were ripped out, he picked up a glass shard from the vase on the coffee table and started to shove it down his throat. That’s when I remembered regaining consciousness and I saw myself jump back and scream. I screamed. I was screaming louder and harsher than I would on stage until my voice gave out and I pounded on Josh’s chest. The police arrived around 15 minutes later, apparently a neighbor heard my screams.

My lawyer didn’t try hard to defend me. How can you win a case against murder charges where the prosecution has video evidence and all you have is “a monster took over my state of mind”

They sent me to a secure prison between an airport and a lake. They didn’t even give me a number on my orange jumpsuit. I was marched down the corridor to my cell, and I heard him. The guards stopped me at the second to last cell on the row, and I heard drumbeats coming from the last cell next to mine. I walked over and saw Josh drumming along to a new beat, an orangish yellow glow emitting from the cell window. “I’m sorry” I muttered. 

Suddenly everything flickered and I was in my own cell, holding onto my own bars instead of his. I don’t know how I got there, nor do I remember the guards leaving already. It was like when Blurry took over, but different somehow. Instead of being trapped in the darkness, it felt like a warm red glow before I woke up. 

They didn't let me have my ukulele. Or even a harmonica. I thought they would let me since music is what normally keeps Blurry at bay. Now there's nothing stopping him from taking over my mind almost every night.

He would yell at the guards and other inmates, he would throw my pillow and blanket across the room. One time he punched my mirror and left my hand a bloody mess. The guards don't do much to stop him, they just yell at me after I wake up. Useless.

They let me draw pictures and put them over my bed. Some were of Josh. Some were of Blurry. One of them was drawn when he took over- the only nonviolent thing he’s done while in control of my mind. When I woke up, it was a drawing of Josh’s corpse. I almost threw up when I saw it, but for some reason I hung it up with the others.

“I’m sorry” I muttered again.

The orange glow came back a few weeks later, when I was sitting on my bed staring at my broken reflection in the mirror across the room. I knew he was in the cell next to me, so I pressed my head to the wall as close as I could. “Why can’t you leave me alone? You know it wasn’t me. You know it was him. It was him. It was…”

Nothing but drumbeats.

“YOU KNOW IT WAS HIM”

I awoke to a guard hitting a cell bar with his nightstick. “You keep it down in there, you sociopath!”

I gripped the bar he just hit and looked up at him. The drumbeats have stopped, and the glow was gone. “He thinks it was me. He should know Blurry was in control. I could never have done that…”

“Boy the next time you open your mouth, I’m gonna bloody your nose. Now sit down and shut up!”

I did what he said, and he walked back down the block.

The other prisoners didn’t talk to me much. I don’t very much blame them. They think I’m crazy- I’m starting to think so too.

Most nights Blurry will visit me in my sleep, causing me to thrash about in my bed. In my dreams, I'd be struggling to breathe above the black tar. I would look down and see his hand gripping my ankle as he pulls me further and further into the darkness.

_Haven't you taken enough from me?_

Other nights I would see Josh. Some were good dreams but most were just drumbeats. Like he was trying to tell me something. I would see him sometimes, and Blurry was right behind him. Controlling him like he was a puppet.

_Won't you torture someone else's sleep?_

One day, I was sitting in my cell when I heard the drumbeats again. It’s become a daily routine; the beats start, the glow would come, I’d try to talk to him and then a guard would eventually yell at me to wake me up. I guess they're getting tired of hearing my voice. It’s not like Blurryface. 

This day, however, I saw Josh and his drumset floating down the aisle and my cell door opened. I got up and walked out, looking both ways as if I was crossing the street. The prisoners were not in their cells and the guards were not at their posts. My brain told me to go back into my cell, but my heart was telling me to follow my late friend.

The hallways of the prison were dark and damp, like an old basement. The drumbeats were steady and getting louder as I walked through the halls. I finally came to a large room where Josh was drumming on a small white stage. Slowly, the drumbeats turned into music, and I let a smile crawl up to my face as I stepped up to the stage. My orange jumpsuit was ripped off, leaving a yellow and black suit I never remembered wearing before.

It feels good.

It feels free.

And I felt free as I picked up the floating bass and started playing rhythms with my friend. I heard the music louder, it sounded good. Before I knew it, I was playing and singing and dancing with my friend like we were on tour in front of thousands of fans. I didn’t feel chained down, and for a moment I forgot that I was in prison for murdering the man playing the drums next to me.

Suddenly the doors around the room opened and all the other inmates filed in around the stage. I felt my insecurities come back, I don’t know these men. Slowly, I reached up and rubbed at my neck- it was black along with my hands, as if Blurry had taken over. But I was awake, so it wasn’t him. Feeling a shred of confidence return, I continued to sing and Josh resumed drumming. I looked around to see the other inmates cheering us on and I felt like I was performing for true fans again.

Then, as if someone flipped a switch, I was singing the last word of the unknown song while sitting against a pillar back in my jumpsuit. The stage was gone, along with Josh and the other inmates. I saw SWAT officers with assault guns and flashlights move in on me. I looked up at them, then around the room. “Where’s Josh?” 

They didn’t seem to hear me, so I cleared my throat and said again, “Where is Josh?”

“Don’t move an inch, Joseph!” one of them yelled at me.

“He was just here. We were playing together. It was a good song. Where did Josh go?” Why weren’t they giving me a straight answer?

“One more word and we’ll shoot you down! Jackson, get him in cuffs and throw him into solitary confinement. Who the fuck let him out of his cell?” the officer shouted at his men.

Let him shoot me. Let me be with Josh again. Let him shoot me and free me from Blurryface. I stood up quick as lightning and started to yell,

“JOSH WAS RIGHT HERE WITH ME WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME WHERE HE WENT HE WAS JUST HERE WE WERE PLAYING A SONG YOU HEATHE-”

I felt pain on my head and everything went dark. They didn’t shoot me, one hit me with his gun and they drugged me up and sent me to solitary confinement. 

I never saw Josh again after that. The drugs they gave me probably had something to do with that. I don’t care anymore. Maybe one day I can get a guard to up my dosage to a dangerous level. Maybe one day I can see my friend again.

I don't fight when i feel Blurry coming out anymore. Sometimes I hope he will hurt someone. Or me. I've never wanted to hurt someone else before.

They should’ve killed me when they had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this took me a little less than an hour last night, and it was all a blur. Like I barely remember writing it. Lol that's not healthy I don't think. This is the first of many for me- my first TOP/ bandom fic, first time I waited to post it (finally learning self control) and the first time in a long time I had someone proof read it (bless you Cheyenne). To all my SOTS readers I'm so so so so sorry that the second chapter is taking so long- I'm 2/3rds of the way finished with it and will be continuing to write it after I finish writing this note. I hope you all enjoyed this fic- like I said it didn't take me very long. Thank You!!


End file.
